The Child of a Goddess
by Nintendo-Mistress
Summary: Based on Twilight princess from Oc's Child-hood with Link up to the end of time! Reviews would be nice if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Sacred Child

Disclaimer: Don't own TLOZ only the oc.

The skies cried that day in Hryule. Rain pelted from the heavens as if the very goddesses themselves were weeping. In fact, as the king thought back, there had been too many gloomy days as of late. Ganondorf—the wicked man from the west—was closing in on the golden kingdom, squeezing the king's heart with an iron fist. His mercenaries had already taken control of much of the kingdom. Faron was gone, at any rate.

It wouldn't be much longer before the entire land was swallowed up by his darkness and greed. His family and he included . . . The world seemed hopeless and black. He would not be surprised if even the goddesses had forsaken them, and these rainy days were their tangible sorrow at the crumbling of the golden kingdom.

The beating of the rain on the stony courtyard outside was wearing on him. The king swept a piece of burnt honey hair from his face and stood to latch the window shut. As he reached out into the open to shut the panes, a very familiar sound reached his ears.

Familiar only because as a father, he had sat wearily next to that sound many a night, gently hushing its maker back to sleep. It was the bawling of an infant. He stretched his body further out the window, the rain soaking into his hair and court finery. Was it perhaps one of the servant's children? But no . . . Why would such a child be left alone in the courtyard? He left his chambers, two of his attendants quietly flanking him as he made his way down the dim stone corridors. His footsteps echoed against the marble floor and walls of the grand hall as he hurried forward.

"Open the doors!" He ordered the guards.

The man was blasted with a chilling gust of wind as the elements rushed inside, soaking the castle floor and himself to the bone. He ventured further outside, down the steps at a quick pace, and then stopped—. A small basket lay there, soaked through with rain and quickly deteriorating to the storm. As he approached, peeling back the cloth that filled the basket, he breathed in harshly. Whimpering in the cold, underneath the thin cloth was a baby girl, pale and shuddering from the cold. He quickly knelt, lifting the girl to his chest before turning and rushing back into the warmth of the castle, shouting at the guards to shut the doors.

"Your Majesty?" One of his attendants asked in wonder, gazing at the infant clutched to the king's chest with wide eyes.

The baby girl stared back with violet eyes. The king ignored the man, walking past the small contingent of servants and soldiers that had gathered in the hall at the commotion.

"Fetch my wife, please." He ordered to no one in particular. "Tell her she'll find me in the nursery." The usual two attendants tailed him as he made his way to the second-floor nursery that still belonged to his three-year old toddling daughter. When he arrived, he instructed the two men to wait outside the door.

He procured a blanket, wrapping it around the baby, tossing her own soiled cloth down on the floor with a wet squelch. He held her in his arms, wondering at the intelligent eyes that gazed evenly back at him in bewilderment. A knock on the door caused him to turn in expectation.

"Enter." He called. The queen—soft blonde hair tied back behind her hair—entered, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Harold, darling, what is this all about? Zelda had a fit when the servants called me away—." Her azure eyes had fallen on the gurgling infant wrapped in blankets in his arms. Her eyes trailed back up to his. "What—?" She asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on the girl's brow. "Whose is she?" "I don't know." He murmured, gazing downwards at her.

"I was in my study when I hear her crying. She was in the courtyard, left on the steps. I—I couldn't leave her, surely—." His wife gripped his arm reassuringly.

"You did right, Harold." She called an attendant in the room to clean up the mess on the floor as the king and her murmured softly to each other about what to do with this girl.

The attendant who had entered to remove the sodden cloth looked up at them, clearing his throat uncertainly. "Um, Majesties?" Both of their eyes flicked to the servant expectantly. He held up an equally sodden piece of parchment out to them.

"This . . . it was wrapped up in the cloth, Excellency. Harold offered the baby to his wife as he reached out for the parchment. The ink was stained into the parchment and ran in places, but for the most part it was legible.

Please understand that I did not leave my child here for naught and without a purpose. I leave her in your hands because I trust that you will see her raised well . . . Ensure that the Hero meets this child when the time arises . . . Already I feel the land seeping with poison. The hero will be named soon. Instruct my child in the ways of the sacred weapons.

"We have to keep her." Harold looked up in surprise at his queen. She was gazing at the girl with compassion in her eyes. The king did not answer, though he agreed with all his heart.

"What to call her, though." He murmured softly. But then the answer came to him. "Diana." He whispered, stroking the russet hair of the little girl. "Because I found you in the night rain . . . I was so sure that the storm was a bad omen, and that it would bring us all misfortune." He smiled warmly. "But it brought us you, little one."

Years passed. The kingdom's fate looked dire. Ganondorf's forces pressed ever closer, swarming the desert and western villages. Yet those thoughts were pushed to the back of the king's mind as their adopted child grew. She was past toddling now . . . at the tender age of four. And so intelligent for her age. Today was a special day for the royal family. The king and queen had decided that it would be best for the girls to keep them apart until Diana was at an age where she would be able to interact with her older sister on her own. As parents, they were both wary of potential jealousy from Zelda if she was ignored in favor of her adopted baby sister.

So Harold and his wife had ensured that at least one of the girls had one of their parent's attentions at any given time. It was only fair. But today was the day when the girls would meet at last. They both knew well of the other's existence, and both were giddy with excitement that morning as they prepared to meet the other. They were presented to each other in the throne room, both of them obviously nervous as they stared at each other from behind their mother and father.

"Zelda, darling," Harold murmured, nudging the little girl out from behind his leg.

"This is Diana. I know you've been curious about her." He said with a smile.

Diana, who was hiding behind his wife's skirts, poked her head out; her violet eyes wide in wonderment. The sisters approached each other nervously, peering at each other as if they were two wily squirrels, ready to dart away at any moment.

"It's—it's a pleasure to meet you, Zelda." Diana squeezed her eyes shut tight, thrusting her hand out to Zelda.

Zelda smiled back, seemingly amused by the younger girl's reaction to her as she shook the tiny hand, shaking it. "Hello."

The king and queen smiled as they watched the girls spending their first few moments together. Harold pulled his wife close, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your Majesty!" A soldier burst through the door, heaving for air and with a sweaty sheen on his face.

The little girls shrank back against the queen in fright as Harold spoke. "Go ahead."

"Your Excellency, the castle is under siege! " He blundered.

The king squeezed his eyes shut in despair. "Ahnna, take the girls through the stone passageway and into the forest." He exited the room after his attendants, casting one final glance back at his wide-eyed family, not quite sure if this was the last time he would see them.

"Girls, follow me!" Ahnna took either of their hands and ran out of the study, heading to the ground floor of the castle.

Before long they came to an empty hallway where the queen rushed forward, kneeling before the stone wall as she whispered to herself, touching a protruding stone with shaking fingers. She pulled her daughters to her, ushering them inside the small, dark tunnel.

"Darlings, you have to go!" She pushed them inside.

"But daddy said—." Zelda whimpered, clutching at her mother's sleeves. Diana only stared at the heartbreaking scene unfolding before her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Daddy needs me right now, angel. Take your sister, and don't stop running." She pushed them further inside the hole. "Go now!" The two small girls followed the stone tunnel until it let them out at the back of the castle, into a dense wooded area. They ran for what felt like hours, but what couldn't have been more than a few minutes. There were shouts and torchlights all around them.

"Halt there!" A gruff voice called out from the bushes as a band of men surrounded the girls. "Well, well, what have we here?" He sneered. "Two little Hylian maidens? What are you doing roaming the woods at this hour?" He stepped closer, hand going to a dagger on his belt. "We must be careful, mustn't we?" The other men chortled as he approached them. "We could fall into a nasty skultula's nest and be eaten up, now couldn't we?" Zelda stepped in front of Diana, shielding the girl from the man with a fierce, determined expression on her young face.

The men simply laughed at her show of bravery. "Ay, I think this one wants to fight me," He mocked, waving the dagger at Zelda. "She should know I—Goddesses above!" He exclaimed; jumping back and shouting in surprise, shielding his eyes.

Zelda whirled around as well, squealing in fright right along with him at what she saw. Diana was glowing with a fierce golden light, washing the woods and Ganondorf's men with a bright, ethereal glow. Zelda's chest heaved as she fell to the ground. There's no way she can be a wielder of the Golden Power. She thought, frightened. The light grew in intensity to an unbearable brightness. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the goddesses that she and her sister would live to see another day.

When at last the light died down, Ganondorf's men were left in the shadowy wood by themselves, the girls nowhere to be seen.

"You let them escape!" One of the men in the ring shouted angrily, drawing his sword on the leader.

"Shut it!" The man who had confronted the girls roared back, brandishing his own weapon at him with cruel intent.

"We have to get back to Lord Ganondorf and report this, don't you see?" They all stared at him dumbly.

"Idiots!" He sneered. "Our worst fears are upon us! The Hero has risen!" He fixed them all with a steely gaze. "And we just let her escape from right under our noses!" Link looked up curiously from where he had been mindlessly drawing in the dirt. A sharp yip had pulled his mind out of the shadows where it had been lurking. He rose, brushing himself off as he followed the sharp yipping.

Within minutes he rounded the corner that lead to Faron Springs. He knew he wasn't supposed to venture this far into the woods. The adults in the village always told him to go no further than Ordon Spring, but he had to know where that wining sound was coming form.

Sitting there before the sacred spring was a small ball of fur. It looked up as he approached, ears pricked and head cocked sideways in confusion. His breath caught in his throat as recognized the scrap of fur for what it was. A young wolf pup—not old enough yet to even be away from its mother—with startlingly white fur and emerald green eyes. It yipped at him as he kneeled beside it, licking his hand as it wined. He stroked its soft white fur, wondering at a strange symbol on its brow—a blue cross, flanked by a crescent moon.

He stroked its ears, finding a thin-banded necklace bearing a red fang hanging loosely from around its neck.

"What's this?" He whispered to himself, stroking the fang with his thumb. "Do you have an owner, little guy? Is that who put this on you?" The white pup howled softly, nudging his hand away. There was something unsettling about that howl. It sounded almost . . . sad.

"Don't worry." He cooed to the little wolf. "You'll be alright. I'll bring you to a safer place." The wolf pup let loose with another heartbreakingly unhappy yowl as he held it to his chest, heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ordon: A New Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda but I know tp and thats what keeps me going!

Link led the two of them: boy and wolf, through the Faron and then the Ordona's gates. The little pup would squirm in Link's arms every once in a while, paws scrabbling against his chest. Link suspected she was confused, the little thing.

When the pair finally reached the boy's village: Ordon, darkness had fallen. The entire village was blanketed in a quiet hush. Apart from a torchlight signaling over from near Rusl and Uli's house.

"This is Ordon, puppy." Link whispered to the wolf pup. "My home."

The little wolf surveyed the area with tired eyes, nose sniffing and tongue tasting the air. She yipped suddenly, startling Link nearly out of his skin.

Alerted by the wolf's bark, the torchlight made its way across the village, approaching Link quickly.

"Link, you've had the whole village in disquiet. You know you're not to be out after dark, there are wolves in these woods!"

"I know." Link interrupted, holding up the little white she-wolf for Rusl to see. "I found him. I think he lost his mother."

Rusl eyed the boy, and then the wolf in turn. "Ah," he sighed, about to suggest returning to his house for the night when something stopped him. The little she-wolf pup had an intriguing mark on her forehead that he knew well.

"Goddesses," he breathed. "That is the mark of the Lunar Swords."

Link scratched his head in confusion, setting the little wolf down on the ground. She planted herself close to Link's leg and whimpered sadly. "Huh?" He asked Rusl.

"They were a group of ancient protectors in Hyrule who served the Goddesses. They were the First Knights of Hyrule. But... It was rumored that a captain of their guard fell in love with one of the three Goddesses. They conceived a child together. But then darkness fell upon the land. You know that story, little one." Rusl murmured, glancing at Link with a tight smile. "The Dark Gerudo thief, Ganondorf arose, waging his war against the Sacred Realm. The Lunar Swords were called to war, and the goddesses' lover was killed in the battle that ensued. In a maddened rage, the goddess sealed the Evil King away, but she was left alone with her child. It is rumored that she left her child somewhere in these lands... In Hyrule. Intriguing that a wolf would bear such a symbol..." Rusl murmured thoughtfully.

The wolf growled next to Link's leg, her hackles rising as she bared her teeth. He bent down to comfort her; but before his hand could reach her soft white fur, she took off running with a start, sprinting away through the village.

They had found the baby wolf unconscious in the goat pen, her sides rising and falling slowly and evenly. Rusl had brought her and Link back to the nearest house: Mayor Bo's. When they set the wolf on the floor in front of the fire, both Link and the mayor's daughter, Ilia, planted themselves before her small white body, whispering earnestly to each other.

"Did you name her yet?" Ilia asked, looking at Link with bright green eyes.

Link wrinkled his nose. "What makes you think he's a girl?" He growled.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "I looked, dummy. what're you going to call her?"

Link cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Oh, er-. I don't know. She's a wolf. And wolves like to howl... At the moon!" he turned to Ilia with a grin. "How about Luna?"

"Luna... I love it!" Ilia giggled, laughing with Link.

An hour or so later, Luna opened her eyes. "Link!" Ilia squealed as Link ran over. "She's awake!"

"Luna!" Link laughed as the wolf pup jumped into his lap and licked his face.

"She sure likes you, Link." Ilia smiled.

Link frowned. "Yeah, but I can't keep her." Luna's ears pricked at this. "Rusl would never let me have TWO pets, and I already have Epona."

Luna yipped, almost snarled, and leapt out of Link's lap. She headed to the front door and scratched against it, attempting to get out. "Luna, what-." Link was cut off as the door opened and Bo entered, Luna slipping out between his feet.

Link sighed in exasperation, about to run right out after her when Bo caught his arms and pulled him back inside. "We can look for her in the morning. But neither of you are going out again tonight! It's past your bed time as it is, so both of you, get to bed. Link, I spoke with Rusl. You're staying here tonight."

Link and Ilia couldn't help but grin at each other at the prospect of a sleepover. They were both worried about Luna, but they had no choice but to wait until morning.

Diana sprinted out of the small village and took a sharp turn into a spring. She curled up on the bank, folding her tail over her nose and whimpering softly. Here a damn wolf! She had no idea how she had gotten like this, and she had no idea why the blue-eyed boy didn't want her, or why he kept calling her Luna, come to think of it.

Diana missed her mother and father, and even Zelda, even though they hadn't had the chance to get to know each other very well. And what's more, the story that man had told the boy who carried her had unnerved her somehow. It had sent her skin to crawling and her teeth to clenching. It seemed... familiar.

Diana was nearing sleep when a bright flash sent her head straight up in alarm. The rocks around the spring were... Glowing! A great ball of light formed over the water in the spring, whirling and twisting as its tendrils grasped at the air. Before long, it had formed itself into a goat, of all things! A goat like she had seen in that pen when she had ran away from that man's story!

"Child... Of the goddess..." It spoke, and it's voice was like fresh air filling up Diana's lungs with new life. "The swordsman spoke true. In the time of need... You will be called to be the hero's aid... His companion... And his friend..."

Diana cocked her head in confusion. But what does that mean? She thought, beyond confused. But the light spirit had already faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hyrule In the Twilight

Disclaimer: If I did own twilight princess like Nintendo than well...I would've ask you guys for any ideas for the next game no joke! But since I don't I'm just writing this story!

**_"Animal talking" _**

_"Thoughts and dreams"_

To what was once a sheen castle was now a castle of pure darkness...

"Princess Zelda...how nice of you to join us!" The young maiden hears a sinister voice from behind her. Zelda looks up and glares at the man in front of her.

"Ganondorf." She spats out in disgust. Ganondorf simply chuckles. Zelda begins to sheer in anger.

"What have you done to my parents?" Zelda demanded. Ganon began to laugh at this point.

"Are you sure you want to know what _I_ did to them?'' He asked. Zelda didn't like how he said _I_ in the sentence. But before she could say anything his servants grabbed her.

"Just you wait Ganon the hero will give you a good beating when he rises!" Zelda threatened. Ganon laughed a little.

"Ha by that time all of Hyrule will be under my rule!" He said as Zelda was taken away. Just then Ganon's minions came in.

"Lord Ganon about the hero...well you see we met her and she unlocked her triforce power...which allowed her to escape from...us.." The leader said.

"You idiots really do have tiny brains...the hero won't rise until he has grown you fools!" Ganon said. The three thief's looked at him dumbly.

"What I meant was that the hero isn't a GIRL!" He said utterly annoyed. They nod their heads in understanding.

Zelda was violently pushed inside her room.

"You better be asleep brat when I come back or else lord Ganon will punish you!'' The servant said laughing as she closes the door.

Zelda begins the whimper in sadness for her parents lost and her missing sister.

_Please dear goddesses let Diana be safe...I leave her to you..._Zelda prayed with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

-In the Ordon spring dreaming-

Diana began to toss and turn in her sleep as well as Howl in sadness.

(In her dream).

_"Diana...save yourself...keep runing!" Her family tells her. The young red-head begins to run with tears shedding.__Then, golden light consumes her, Diana's looks wide-eyed but soon they close. _

_"Hey look a puppy!" She hears the boy who saved her from certain doom say. Lunar sword...first knights of Hyrule...killed in battle...goddess carried his child...left child in hyrule..._

_Then, Diana found herself in the darkness...everything began to turn._

_I get it now...I'm one of the goddess' child...but why would my mother leave me here? Maybe...that goat was right she wanted me to...meet the hero..well...if thats the case then I should get training so I can be his aid and what not..._

-End of dream-

"Oh thank Nayru, Luna is ok." She hears the boy's voice. Diana slowly opens her eyes to be greeted by blue ones. Diana licked his face in happiness.

"Listen Luna about yesturday...I really can't have you as a pet." Link said. Diana yipped in understanding and turned to see Link mare.

"Luna this is Epona, Epona this is our new friend Luna she's orphan like me..." He said.

**_"_ **_**Hey pup you seem nice from all the other wolf's I've seen nice to meet you."** _Epona said.

**_"It a pleasure to make an acquaintance with you Epona." _**Luna said bowing. This made Link look at the young pup in surprise.

"Wow Luna...you really learned manners...but I wonder from where though?" Link questioned. Diana only looked at him like he should know.

"Well I best be heading to work now...I need to herd the goats see you later Luna!" Link said mounting Epona.

**"_Later wolfy!" _**Epona said. Luna yipped and resumed to her spot.

_I hope Zelda is alright...though...I need to have Link spar with me...wait I have an idea! _Diana thought.

The sun was still shining when Link was heading home but before Epona could take another step the mare halted, when she saw Luna.

**"Hey wolfy move it! Can't you see my master is tired he needs to rest and so do I!" **Epona said. Luna began to yip. Link cocked his head to the side and saw Luna do the same so he dismounted Epona.

"What is it girl?" Link asked stroking her behind the ear. Luna yip once more and drag out his wooden sword and made a fighting stance. Link smiled.

"Oh I see you want to spar with me? Sorry girl but that'll have to be tomorrow right now I need to rest and tomorrow I'm free...I promise to spar with you ok?" Link asked the she-wolf. Diana nodded and headed along side with Epona and Link home.

**"Hey Epona race you home!" **Diana said wagging her tail with excitement.

**"Your on wolfy!" **Epona snorted. Unaware Epona broke out in a bolt of speed causing Link to almost loose his grip in the reins. Diana inwardly laughed at Link.

_And thats why...I'm glad I know this kid...Link is fun to hang around with..._Diana thought.

**"You have to do better than that if you wanna ever out run me wolfy! I'm not a horse for no reason you small four-legged pup!" **Epona huffed. But before Epona could say another word Diana bolted faster and was already on her way to the gates to Link's house. Epona was surprised.

"Wow I didn't think Luna was that fast!'' Link commented.

**"Neither did I...master Link." **Epona snorted.

When the mare and her rider reached his house they see a panting she-wolf laying on the ground sticking her tongue out quickly.

"You know Luna...you know you shouldn't overdo it I may not be able to have you as a pet but...I care about you because...you're my friend." Link said. Diana looked at him like he lost something important.

_Wow then I also wonder why he doesn't use his brain...I'm an animal...he's a human does that look like the right kind of friendship...but what in Ganondorf's name say I can't be friends with Link! _Diana thought.

The sun began to set, Link looked at Diana.

"Well I better make dinner...don't worry Luna I caught a fish for you today I'll bring it to you when I at least start cooking sound good?" Link asked. Diana simply yip and wagged her tail happily.

Epona resumed to eating her oats but only enough that she wouldn't go haywire. Five minutes later Link came out with his hands bearing the raw fish he caught. Diana wagged her tail waiting for Link.

"Thank you for waiting mi lady..." Link laughed. Diana rolled her eyes and pounced on Link and licked Link's cheek and took the raw fish and began to eat it.

Link began to head back inside his house but not before shouting."See you tomorrow sparring partner!" Diana yip in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Diana's Life in Ordon

Disclaimer: Still don't own Legend of Zelda if I did Nintendo would've been richer than rich!

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Light spirit talking and animal speaking"_**

Six years later

Diana turned out to be a strong keen and very intelligent at that! Thanks to Link, Diana is what she is. The fact is that the two sparred with each other when Link had the day off even when it rained made it more challenging. Link would always use his sword and Luna her athletic abilities and her stealth.

"Well we learned a lot from each other but now it's time we brawl to see who will be victorious!" Link said. Diana nodded in agreement. All the children cheered from the gates that lead to Ordon.

Link slashed at Diana only to have her doge it by swiftly moving her head down. Diana head butt Link on the stomach only to have him block it with his wooden sword. Diana was unaffected by the impact with his sword. Link was surprise to see that his female keen friend made a crack on his sword.

"I always knew you were a hard head Luna!'' Link joked.

Diana rolled her eyes and Bit into his sword and struggled to release his grip on it. Link held his ground in keeping a strong grip on his sword. But luck wasn't on his side. Luna tossed his sword to the side and pounced on him with her claws out only centimeters away from his neck. Luna got off Link and stood there happily looking at her friend. Link lifted himself off the ground and went to pet Luna. The children clapped at the outcome of the fight.

"I'll have to abmit...that you're strength is overpowering Luna and I'm proud to be a proof that power you have." Link said. Luna barked an nuzzled his left hand. _I know you're the container of the Triforce...Link so that means you're the hero that will save our world..._Luna thought.

Suddenly, Luna's red fang began to glow. It began to cover the place up with the light. Link and Luna were the only ones there in the light.

**"Link of Ordon hear us...for we are the goddesses of Hyrule...be perpared to face hardship on your quest along with...Diana as your second aid in battle...she too plays an important role in the quest..."**They hear three soft voices say. Link turned to look at Diana in shock.

"What are you?" He asked her. Diana just looked at him. She barked at him. _I wish I knew..._Diana thought. Link sighed knowing that Diana didn't talk human. Soon they woke up to find themselves in his house. Diana curled up in a ball as Link got out of bed, Diana followed.

"So...this quest...is coming." Link repeated. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Link! Link come quick!" He hears Colin shout. Link quickly made his way outside along with Diana.

"What is it?" Link asked. Diana began to sniff the ground.**"A monkey was here..."**Diana said.

"Talo chased after the monkey that always caused him trouble." Colin said. Link sighed. Diana barked and pointed outside of Ordon. Link nodded.

"I'll follow you with Epona, Diana..." Link said. Diana nodded and was off with Link right behind her. Noon came when the trio arrived near the Faron woods. Diana snarled at the little runt making him back away she was about to snip at his hand only to be held back by Link.

"You better get going...Luna doesn't seem too happy with what you did...'' Link suggested. Talo nodded. Then, Diana let out a fierce bark.

"Ah so there you are Link...and of course Luna the loyal keen." Rusl chuckled. Only to receive a low growl from Diana.

"Rusl...there's something I have to tell you..." Link said. Rusl looked at him not liking how Link said that speech.

(Minutes later). "Oh so Luna's real name is Diana...oh that reminds me of something...yes the day after we found her a solider from hyrule came here asking about the princess...Diana...it could possibly be this wolf is what he was looking for, Link you must bring her with you I'm sure their still looking for her." Rusl said. Link nodded as Diana stretched.

_At last I'll be able to find you...sister Zelda I'm sure you'll be happy to see me again. _Diana thought.

The next day, Diana heard the stomping of hooves on the ground she went to Link's house to greet them.

**"Hey mutt nice day isn't it?" **Epona snorted.

**"Yeah...by the way where's Link?"** Diana asked.

**"Master Link went up to the ranch why'd you ask?" **Epona questioned. Suddenly, the mare hears the horse call.

**"Race you Epona!" **Diana said. Epona shook her head.

**"No way you always win besides I don't have time for that master is calling me." **Epona answered. Diana took off to where the horse call came from. Epona huffed in defeat.

_Some things never change...and yet master Link likes her now I wonder why is that?_ Epona thought. The mare bolts out to meet her master in the ranch.

-Ordon Ranch-

Link hopefully awaits for his loyal horse only to find Diana making her way up however she stopped just getting to the entrance of the ranch.

"Ya she-wolf friend is smart bud she knows not to be here since these scramps can do her major harm ya know?" Fado asked.

"That's Luna for you Fado witty, athletic, and sly...that's my favorite keen for you!" Link said. Then, in comes Epona.

''Hey there girl what took you so long?" Link asked. Epona simply snorted.

"Well no time to chit-chat Link go and round up these goats!" Fado said. Link nodded. (Ten minutes later).

"Catch you later Fado!" Link shouted heading to the mayor's house. Then, he heard a bark.

"Hey dad here comes Link!" Ilia said running towards him.

**"Hey Epona did you do a well job?" **Diana asked.

**"I feel greatly insulted of course I did a good job!" **Epona snorted.

"Hey what's this...?" Diana, Link, and mayor Bo hear Ilia ask.

**"Crap Link's in trouble I better save him from Ilia's wrath I don't like how she scold's him..." **Diana said.

_This should be interesting..._Epona thought.

Diana growled at Ilia only to have Link hold her back.

"You're lucky someone is on your side of me scolding you but that doesn't save you from the fact that you were careless about Epona again! Link you better have a good reason why Epona has a swolen leg I'll be in the spring waiting from an answer." Ilia said walking away with the mare.

''Ye lad you better find a good reason from that Ilia somtimes I think she takes most of her mothers charactics then me...you best be going lad you too Diana." Mayor Bo said.

The teen and the she-wolf head to the springs unknowing that, that is the spot where everything will change their lives...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the game and I have the game which I play over and over in my game cube!

Butterfly-hime16: I have something very important to say...I understand my editor has a very busy life ahead of her so getting to the point I need a beta smiply pm me if your up for the job!

**"Animal talking"**

_"Thoughts"_

Note: I might skip around here and there this chapter.

Link woke up to find himself locked up in a cell. However, he wasn't alone...he could hear breathing and it wasn't too far from him in fact it was right next to him! He turned to see a little kid no older than five leaning against him peacefully sleeping. His eye's soften at the sight. Then, Link noticed he had furred hand or paws.

_So...this is how Diana views the world...it feels...weird..._Link thought. The girl began to wake up. Only to be startled by a sudden high pitch giggle.

"Well isn't that cute a little Hylian kid and a wolf playing in the dirt." They hear an imp state. Link snarl at her as the little girl clinged to his fur. The imp smirked at him.

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Well first thing is first...let me help you with your chain problem.." The imp said making a dark ball of energy and then, released it.

"Thank you..." She said.

"The name's Midna by the way kid..." Midna said. Diana looked at her in shock.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say your name kiddo? There's no point in lying..." Midna said quite rudely.

"My name is...Diana..." She said. That made Link's eyes widen.

"I know it's you Link...I'm suprised too that I'm a child...I would've thought that I would have turned into my real age...but this ok I guess." Diana said.

"Hm...I think I know why you're like that...somehow your spirit is unstable...that or the twilight affected your way of appearing in it.." Midna said.

"Well Link let's get out of here...no point in staying somewhere, where we won't get anywhere..." Diana said. Link nodded.

Once they found their ways out of the cell Link allowed Diana to ride on his back along with the now very bitchy Midna.

"Come on wolfy hurry up!" Midna ordered. Diana rolled her eyes for the fifth time. Link growled in response.

"Could you please relax miss Midna I'm sure we're almost out of here..." Diana said calmly as possible.

"True...but I'm afraid there's still a long way to go...teehee." Midna said.

When they had made it outside at last Midna told the two that they would get answers to their questions when they reach the tower up ahead.

Finally, when they neared the tower Diana decided to walk on the way there. Then, a knowing feeling crepted Diana's skin.

"I...feel...her...she's near..." Diana whispered.

"Huh? What is it childe? You know the princess?" Midna asked. However, she received no answer because Diana was out of sight.

"Well isn't she a sprite one? And very rude..." Midna said. She kicked Link on the side earning a growl from him.

"Come on wolfy don't want to keep your little childe waiting..." Midna said. Link entered the tower and talked up the stair cases.

Link and the imp were greeted by the sight of Diana and the princess embracing.

"So...this is whom you were looking for? Midna?" The princess asked.

"Zelda! I already told you his name is Link!" Diana said. Zelda ignored her sister's complain.

"Yeah but anyway could you keep your sister with you? She's just gonna weight us down..." Midna said. Before the imp could react a stinging feeling came to her right cheek.

"I dare you to say that again...imp just try to say it again lets see if you'll be able to say it again the next time you say it!" Diana threaten. Midna sat there quiet as a mouse.

Then, Link growled at Diana showing off his fangs.

"Go ahead Link...bite me...I'm such a burden that even you can kill me..." Diana said turning her back on them.

"I think it's best if you just take her with you...I'm sure the goddesses didn't intertwine her life with Link's without a reason." Zelda said.

"Yeah well I ain't helping her in any way unless she carries on her own weight!" Midna said rubbing her still stinging cheek.

"Whatever..." Diana said keeping quiet.

"It's best if you leave now..the guard will make his round soon.." Zelda said.

Diana opened the door that lead out of Zelda's room then turned to Link.

"Let's go.." She said softly.

Once out the quest seekers (expect Midna) were brought back to Ordon still in the same appearances.

"I don't understand...why are we still like this?" Diana mumbled to herself.

**Yeah...I'm gonna put a cliff there for now oh and again review if you please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ if that was the case that cool you tube video I saw would be another Zelda game! But since I don't own it I write this story instead!

Important notice for story: I have decided that Diana be useful to our hero in the light world. However, she won't always follow him into the places he needs to go just thought you guys should know that!

**"Animal talking**"

"I think it's best if I go get the sword from Rusl's house besides I already have a plan in mind." Diana stated with a cocky smirk on her face.

Link rolled his sapphire eyes completely uninterested by her mood at the moment.

"Just get going your wasting your time!" Midna said annoyed.

"Whatever I _least_ thought of something unlike you imp..." Diana said tailing off to the swordsman's house.

Diana timidly walked towards the welcoming family.

"Why is a young child like you doing out here in the dusk of night? Do you know where you are child?" Rusl asked. Diana nodded.

"What's your name child?" He asked softly.

"My name is...Luna.." Diana lied.

"Well isn't that funny there was a pooch here in Ordon named just that aswell. Well Luna you can stay at my house I'm sure my wife would be at ease when she sees you...somehow you have a resemblance of my son Colin." He said looking back at Diana who had faint pink stains on her cheeks.

When they have arrived Uli came to see who it was.

"I see you brought a child with you dear but I've never seen her before why is that?" She questioned.

''My name is Luna...those monsters out there dropped me here...I don't remember where I came from but one thing is for sure I will find my home...but I cannot go unarmed...good sir may I please use a sword?" Diana asked nicely.

The couple stared at the girl in surprise. Completely shocked that she wasn't going to let a bunch of monster at least two times her size get away with leaving her here.

Rusl went inside the house to get the sword.

'' I trust that you know how to wield the sword well yes young one?" Rusl asked. Diana nodded.

"Yes sir my father thought be to do so!" She said as her could be heard loud and clear.

The young hylian bid them farewell as she strapped the sword to her back on her way out of the village she met up with Link.

"Well you must admit I'm not too bad of an actress.." Diana said.

"Yeah just don't be rubbing it in ok? Childe...teehee." Midna said. Link nodded in agreement.

"I don't get why you both are attacking like that you guys aren't bright to being with..." Diana whined.

"Just shut and go to the place where you stumbled into the twilight!" Midna growled.

**-Skipping** **Time!-**

At last with a bit of help from Midna and Diana, Link was able to restore light to the Faron woods. The girl monkey than, lights their way to get to the other side of the woods. Once they reached the other side Link and the now wolf Diana headed to where the monkey had ran off to encountering a few moblins along the way.

**"Um...Link I think its best if I stay here...I have a feeling climbing is acquired inside the temple." **Diana said.

"I still can't believe I can understand what you're saying." Link said.

**"Why are you complaining? It's a good thing animals a useful creatures you know!"**Diana barked.

"Ok fine you can stay but you better stay put...don't forget the last time you didn't listen and ended up in a very hairy situation right?" Link questioned.

**"Yes...I still remember..don't have tell me again..."**Diana groaned. Link chuckled and bent down to be on the same level as his keen companion and pet her on the head.

"Good to know that you haven't forgotten." Link said.

**"Just leave already! You standing here petting me on the head won't save the world!" **Diana growled.

"Alright, alright I'm going geez just don't get in any trouble ok?" Link asked. Diana snarled at him in anger as a response.

Link walked off ignoring her little sissy fit she displayed. Then, just at the entrance of the temple Midna pops out from his shadow.

"Hey why did wolf girl shoo you off like that? Was that incident that bad?" The imp asked.

"Well I don't blame her...after all she was still a pup when it happened...'' Link stated.

"Even worst..." She mumbled to herself.

"What you say?" Link asked.

"Nothing...so what was it?" Midna asked.

"Well it's hard to tell...since the only that she had on her was honey than, her soggy fur...but then, I didn't really care at the moment." Link said. Midna laughed lightly.

"What a naïve pup she was than." She stated.

Link freed the monkey and followed the monkey into the temple of the unknown and earning a very valuable weapon.

_Thus ends chapter six of this story! Anywho I'll will be making a smash bros story just need to warp this story up I will skip a head a little iinthe next chapter review if you please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lanayru Province

Disclaimer: Still don't LOZ Nintendo are a bunch of lucky bakas (idiots) own it and that's why I love Link!

**"Animal speaking"**

When we last saw the hero and his companion where on their way to restoring another light spirit's light. Link faced hardships in retrieving the second fused shadow from the Goron mines.

Midna gave him a small description of the one who cast the twilight into the light world.

**"So Zant is the one who cast the twilight into our world." **Diana said.

"That's what I just said!" Midna said.

**"Just wait till I see him I'm gonna whip him when I get stronger!" **Diana growled.

"So there's only one fused shadow left?" Link asked.

"Yes there is and you better do it quickly I can't stand your little _friend_ anymore!" Midna said.

**"I heard that imp shrimp!" **Diana snarl.

"Alright no need to bicker...we still need to get the last fused shadow." Link explained. Midna resumed by going back into Link's shadow and Diana walking off to the outsides of Kakariko village.

"Hey wait up Diana!" Link shouted getting on Epona.

**"Your too slow!"**Diana taunted. Link shook his head.

"Playful like always I'm suprise that even after all she's gone throught she's still like that." Link mumbled.

**"You can say that again...master." **Epona snorted.

"Well better get going than I see Diana getting out of sight." Link said.

Thus Link caught up with Diana by the Eldin bridge. When reaching the other side of the bridge Link bombed the rocks when suddenly, the bridge disappeared.

**"If I know better which I do the missing bridge piece was Zant's doing." **Diana stated.

"We have arrived." Link stated claimly.

**''Midna! You know what to do!"** Diana said happily.

"What's with her?" Midna asked.

"Don't mind it so much it's her good mood trust me you don't want to shatter it I did it once and I gotten nasty bruses everywhere..." Link explained.

"...Ok." Midna said. She passed through the twilight wall and grabbed both of them. Link cried in suprise while Diana howled in pain.

"Whoa that was uncool!" Diana said.

"Shut up you we need to reach the castle. Come on wolfy!" Midna said.

Before Link could move a single paw Diana pulled hard on Midna's Flame colored hair.

"Waring to the wise...don't temp me imp or you will know the meaning of pain itself..." Diana said darkly.

This caused Link and Midna to shiver in fear.

**"You know you should've listen to me from the start...maybe she wouldn't have attacked you..." **Link barked. Diana smiled at this.

"Come on lets go save the rest of Hyrule!" Diana said happily.

**"It's natural for her to do that..."** Link stated.

"I see what you mean wolfy..." Midna said rubbing her sore temples.

And so Link learn Ilia's scent which was a trail of pink.

"I smell Ilia too hey, we should keep her purse for when we need it." Diana said.

"I sure hells don't think wolfy would need it's all yours childe." Midna said.

Link followed the trail until they've reached the castle town.

"Ah! The weird smell of busy people..." Diana said.

"Yeah...I think she's going through that time of month...there's no way that she's acting this weird!" Midna said shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

**"What do you mean?" **Link asked.

"Huh? You want something wolfy?" Midna asked. Link nodded.

"Is it about what the imp said? No I won't tell you until we have returned this part of hyrule into light again better yet you'll do all by yourself I'll stay with Ilia in the bar." Diana said sitting near the door.

**"Ok fine but don't do anything rash." **Link said.

"Excuse me I'm gonna be a majestic wolf not a wild beast!" Diana said. Link smiled.

"Yeah well we're going now come on wolfy! You can see your fair maiden later." Midna stated calmly. Link growled at her.

"You really need to work on your growl wolfy if you wanna get passed me." Midna said.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE!" Diana said clearly annoyed that they were still here.

Diana didn't have to say it twice for Link was already gone out of sight.

"Boy wolfy I'm glad I'm not you how do you put up with that?" Midna questioned. Link simply rolled his eyes.

"Well you better do your best if you wanna see your girl-friend again.' Midna said.

**"Right!" **Link barked.

And so yet at last Link's hardships paid off as he at last brought light to Hyrule.

When he met the light spirit Lanayru it warn him never to use the fused shadow because he would be rule by the dark magic. That left the poor hero dazed however briefly.

"You ok?" Midna asked. Link simply nodded.

"Well best be going né? I'm sure wolf girl is getting board up there." She said. Once Link had made it to the surface above lake Hylia he called Epona and raced to the castle.

When he at last made it to the bar Diana was resting calmly by the door. Link couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

Ruined by Midna who shouted." HEY get up wolf girl!"

Diana snapped at the imp.**"You really want to die don't!?"**

"Um...if you don't mind I want to go see Ilia to see if she's ok." Link said ignoring the flaring augment between the two women.

**"Fine but...I don't know I feel like I might scare someone in there so I'll wait here..." **Diana said now in a sitting position.

"Ok but remember stay up." Link said.

"Yeah don't do anything stupid." Midna said before going back into Link's shadow.

**"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE IMP!"** Diana barked in rage.

"Shh your attracting attention to us Diana calm down." Link whispered. Diana let loose another growl than sat down with her back on Link.

"Well I'll see you later than, and don't worry Diana I'll talk to her later ok?" Link questioned. Diana just sat there not even turning her head to the side. Link entered the bar with an unexpected surprise.

_Cliff for now dearies and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- **the Swords of Evil Bane**

Bfly-hime: Hey everyone hime here with this eight chapter! Oh and I don't own Zelda TP but it's ok! And one other thing...I have said this before and I know my grammar ain't good but what must I do? Fix it? Well if I did then, I wouldn't have that problem don't ya think?

**"Animal talking"**

Notice: I will skip to where Link has at last gotten the last fused but first this little flash back!

_"I'll take care of the moblins while you keep your eyes on the cart!" Diana barked. Link nodded._

_In no time the prince of the late queen Rutela was safely in kakariko village._

_"Thank you so much Link..." Ilia said timidly. Link smiled sadly still upset from the fact that Ilia didn't know who she was._

_"Hey about me? I helped too!" Diana barked. Ilia notice the white keen trying to grab her attention._

_"Oh right sorry and thank you fair noble keen Diana!" Ilia said. Diana barked happily this time._

_"Well Link no point crying over spilled milk I'm sure Ilia will regain her memories soon...just have hope!" Diana barked. Link gave the keen a small smile to show her that he knew._

_"Oh come on don't give me that!" Diana whined knowing what he was doing. Link walked out not even listening to Diana's whining._

-Flashback over-

Link and Diana were teleported to Lanayru's spring to find themselves face to face with Zant. Diana growled and snarled at the twilight king. Unaffected he sent a strong wave of force sending Link and Diana to land on the ground. Soon the cave was covered in twilight turning Link into a wolf and Diana into a childe.

"Zant!" Midna gasped. He sent her hanging above the two.

"Have you no logic foolish traitor? You think by using the twilight magic against me you could defeat me?" Zant questioned.

"You should talk you who do nothing but abuse our tribe's magic!" Midna shouted angrily.

"Are you implying my magic is our old magic? Ha! Now that's a joke!" Zant said tossing the imp to the ground.

"I will show you the BIG difference between the tribe's magic and the power granted to me by my god!" Zant said creating a dark ball of energy. Diana noticed what was about to happened and jumped in to take the hit.

**"Diana! You bastard!" **Link growled.

"Settle down you mutt or else you'll have the same faith like your mate." Zant said. Suddenly, Diana's body began to glow blinding both Zant and Link.

"Crap!" Midna cried in pain. Unknowing to Link and Diana they were placed in different places.

-To Diana-

It was a white endless space as Diana woke up.

"Good to know that your awake at last childe..." A soft voice said to her.

"Wait are you the goddess Naryu?" Diana questioned.

"Indeed I am child however, I'm not alone in this room..." She said.

"Hello sweet childe! I'm Farore!" A jolly woman in a long green tunic dress said.

"I'm Din Childe I'm sure you've heard of me in legends..." A beautiful long red-haired woman said.

"Strange...somehow I feel like I'm somehow connected to you lady Din..." Diana said.

"Let's talk about why you are here...there is a sword here that we entrust you with it was crafted from part of the master sword's power it's called the 'sword of Hylia'...it too is a sword of evil bane...don't forget that childe..." Naryu said.

Down came a sword with a golden hilt the gem in the middle of the hilt was that of a diamond with circular rubies forming a crest moon around it the sword was long and light in Diana's grasp.

"Childe there is something I want you to know before you go...I..I'm your mother and I understand that your mad you...have every right to be...I'm sorry.." Din said ready to cry.

"It's alright...mother in fact I thank you for giving me a life in hyrule...I'm happy begin able to meet a great father that I never had...and a protective sister like Zelda...adventureing with Link...and aurging with Midna and talking to Epona...their great people, there would be no better life than, that!" Diana said smiling as she embraces her mother.

"I love you mom..." Diana said.

"Take care childe!" Farore and Naryu said as Diana began to disappear.

Diana found herself in front of the infamous master sword. Link still a wolf stopped in his tracks when he saw Diana.

"By the look on your mutt face it seems I'm not bad-looking." Diana teased. Link tried to suppress the blush from worsening.

Diana walked towards him and embraced him.

"Thank you Link...for begin a good friend..." She said softly. Link nuzzled her shoulder.

"...Oh right you still need to get back to your human form oh and I got my sword it's called the"Sword of Hylia"I met my mom at last which turned out to be one of our goddess...and also my father died in battle..." Diana said.

**"I'm with you all the way Diana no matter what!" **Link barked.

"Go turn back to normal Link! The sword awaits you!" Diana said.

Link walked towards the sword it reacted to the twilight cloaking Link, he gave a fierce growl as it shattered his barrier.

Diana covered her eyes as the light projected from Link. Midna found herself holding a strange crystal.

Link griped the sword and pulled it out.

"It excepted you as it's master..." Midna said. Diana looked at the imp like she was stupid.

"Nice sword Link...however you're not the only one with a sword like that..." Diana said.

Link cocked his head to the side and questioned. "Oh really?" Diana nodded.

"Take a look hero." Diana teased taking out her sword from its case. Link inspected the sword from the tip to the bottom of its hilt. He gazed at her sword in wonder.

''It's amazing how did you get it?" Link asked. Diana smirked.

"It was crafted from what the master sword was made of...I was entrusted with it by the goddess." Diana said.

"Hey listen you two we need to get the last link to Zant...it's called the mirror of twilight..it's somewhere in hyrule...and well...I'm sure you guys want to stop him." Midna said than, went back to Link's shadow.

"Well let's go to Telma's bar I'm sure the guys she spoke of are already at her place by now..." Diana said. Link nodded in agreement.

"Oh I almost forgot you can warp out and transform into a wolf with the crystal and that goes for you too Diana." Midna said. Diana smiled.

"What's with the change of heart imp?" Diana teased. Midna glared at the demigod who, was clearly unaffected by the threating stare.

"Um...sorry to interrupt such a warm reunion but we should be going if we want to get the twilight mirror." Link pointed out.

"Link's right come on Midna!" Diana said.

"Shut up you I'm the one with the power here!" Midna snapped at her.

Link and Diana were wrapped near the Eldin bridge. Diana looked at Link's shadow.

"Hey Midna mind turning me into a wolf?" She asked. Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"Yeah ok." The imp replied.

**"Come on Link! To Telma's bar!" **Diana barked happily.

"Hey Midna would you...?" Link asked. Midna simply nodded and touched his forehead making him transform aswell.

**"Now we can go Diana race you there!" **Link said running off.

**"Hey no fair you got a head start!"**

**"That's the point speedy legs!"**

Midna sighed as she rode on Link's back feeling the cool breeze hit her face.

_"I swear one of these days they're gonna end up liking each other!" _Midna thought.

**"Hey Midna you mind giving me a hand?" **She hears Diana asked right across from her.

"Fine...but you owe me next time." Midna stated. Diana nodded. Midna smirked when she saw what was up ahead.

She forced Link to end up bumping into a tree and get knocked out to hit the ground.

**"Ow! What was that for?" **Link growled.

**"Next time you challenge me do it right!" **Diana bark.

_Well folks this concludes chapter 8 and the nearing of the end of this story sorry for those of you who found chapter seven a bit fast for your taste I'll try to take things slow until the last chapter. (Which is chapter 10). Anyway this is Bfly-hime saying see ya next chapter and review if you please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Moon's Feelings

Bfly-hime: Hola (Hi) everyone soy yo (it is I) Butterfly-hime yes I was kinda speaking spanish there cuz my whole family is that's why...and those of you who didn't know what I was saying there's the parenthesis to help! Any who I don't own Link's game TP though I do have it and still playing it over again! Now on with the story!

Noticed: Yeah I'm not sure if you guys did but the lass in the cover of this story is Diana well expect the makeup Diana don't wear that in this story!

_"Thoughts"_

**"Animal speaking"**

It turns out that the people Telma spoke were at her bar when Link arrived. Telma eyed the wolf beside Link.

"Hey Link is that your pooch?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything rash in here got it?" Telma warned. Diana whined in a friendly way trying to earn the women's trust.

Link coasted her to follow him where the group of hyrule peace makers were at. To their surprise Rusl was there than there was a girl knight named Ashie, and a book-worm named Shad.

"Amazing...how on earth did you find a member of a fallen tribe that severed the goddesses years before the first hero even was born." Shad said. Diana tried to hold back any tears from falling.(Yes she stll isn't over what has happened to her father).

Link notice this and said."Could you please drop the subject my wolf doesn't like talking about it..."

"Oh...wait how on earth did you know what your keen was saying?" Shad said. Diana shook herself and then barked.

"Well... it's hard to explain... how come I only met three of you guys? Telma said there were four of you?" Link asked.

"Oh Aru is out there in lake Hylia studying the desert." Shad answered.

"Ok thanks! Come Diana! To lake Hylia!" Link shouted bursting the door open. Telma sighed.

"You know Louise I wish I was younger...so I could be the one waiting for that boy...he is so amazing in many forms that goes the same for his little keen." Telma told her cat. Louise cocked her head to the side and looked at her master like she was crazy. Telma chuckled.

Just when at last Link, Diana, and Midna have had contact with the twilight mirror is when they found out that it was shattered by none other than, Zant. This made Midna furious until the sages explained what has happened and the reason behind Zant's power and the one causing the horrible fate of hyrule.

"So Ganon was the one to seal my parent's fate?" Diana whispered.

"Do not be sad childe of Din...you were sent to this world for a reason..and that is why you are need it." One of the seven sages said.

"I guess...but I'll will try hard to bring that fiend to an end..and bring peace to the land that saw me grow." Diana said.

"I'm sure that would come to be soon childe." Another sage said.

"Well we best be going in search for the other three pieces of the mirror see you!" Link said waving farewell to the sage who merely disappeared.

"So Hero where to first?" Diana asked teasingly. Link shrugged.

"I don't know what do you think?" He asked.

"Hm...I know let's go to the winter wonder-land I've never seen snow in Ordon only that it gets old but I wanna see snow!" Diana said. Link nodded.

Midna came out from his shadow and wrapped them out to be at the bottom of the lake where Link had helped the boat woman.

**"Whoa there's a first well from here I say we try to check what we're dealing with but first..Midna?" **Diana asked looking at the imp. Still unable to understand Midna understood that Diana wanted them to be humans again.

_"I wonder how much longer will this whole quest take...I hope to be able to bring Ganondorf down..."_ Diana thought.

"We should get going Diana!" Link shouted.

"Right then lead the way Hero!" Diana teased yet again. Link rolled his eyes.

To their surprise it really was cold in the mountains Diana huddled with Link as they stood there taking in the sight of the frozen tundra.

"I understand that it's suppose to be cold but why this cold?" Diana questioned shivering. Link held her closer and led her out of the cold.

"We best show this picture of the beast man to prince Ralis...I'm sure he knows something..." Link said.

"How did you get that?" Diana asked. Link smirked.

"Ashie gave it to me as a welcome." Link replied. Diana sighed and shook her head.

"Your such a prick you know that? Just hurry up!" Diana said walking off to the wrapping spot.

"What's with her?" Link asked. Midna came out from his shadow.

"Can't you tell? She jealous duh you didn't even think that did you?" Midna asked as she went back to her hiding spot. Link's eyes widen.

"Is Diana in love with me?" Link asked.

"Don't be stupid! I'm just mad that you didn't tell me you idiot!" Diana shouted. Link smirked.

"Midna! Take me to Kakariko now! I don't wanna see this jerk!" Diana growled in anger. Midna glared at the green clad.

"I hope you trip in a dangerous spot." Midna mumble. Soon there was no trace of Diana.

"Yes I know I messed up big time with Diana and I deserved that...big time." Link said.

"Well I'm sure Diana just needs sometime alone give her time to cool down...Now lets go to the prince!" Midna said wrapping them to Kakariko.

Once Link had a good talk with Ralis, Link was able to catch the reekish fish with the coral the prince gave him. Diana seemed to be really mad at him since he hadn't seen her when he got the last two mirror shards.

"Why hasn't she cool off yet? I'm sure by now she should've!" Link complained.

"Just shut up Link..." Midna stated.

"I'm gonna go see how Ilia is doing...hopefully she can cheer me up..." Link said as he wrapped out from the heavens.

"Well you can't blame anyone but yourself for causing her anger this time." Midna said as they arrived Kakariko.

"Hey Ilia!" Link greeted as Ilia was walking by. Ilia smiled when she spotted him. Only she wasn't alone next to her was Diana who didn't seem to please to see him.

"I heard you upset Diana...Link I'm sure she'll come around..." Ilia said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her..." Link said softly looking at her as she was looking up at a tree.

"Than, you should talk to her I'm sure she'll understand if you use the right words...and don't you dare bring up anything to do with what you're doing right now...you'll just ruin the moment just saying if you want her to be happy with you again." Ilia said. Link nodded.

Link advanced himself towards Diana who was playing with her tail.

_"Come on Link tell her how much your sorry for acting like an idiot!" _Link thought.

**"Is there something in your mind? Link?" **Diana asked.

"I'm sorry Diana if I upset you I didn't mean to anger you..." Link answered. Diana smiled.

**"It's ok...Link in truth..I was jealous...I'm not sure what it is but it...over welmed me with a strange rage I never felt before...it's weird." **Diana said her emerald eyes soft and truthful. At this point Diana was back in her human form.

"I why do I feel like this?" Diana asked. Link hugged her causing her to flinch at the contact.

"It's called love...Diana..." Link whispered to her ear softly. Diana's eyes widen.

"But why me? I don't understand..." Diana said pushing him away and landing on the floor light tears staining the ground.

"Are you afraid of the feeling is that it? Diana?" Link asked kneeling down beside her.

"I..I don't want to sad if...you don't feel the same way...Link.." She said not meeting his gaze.

"That's not true Diana! I...I like you too!" Link burst out. (He isn't brave enough to say 'I love you' that's why). Without another word Diana threw herself on Link's chest crying of joy.

"Thank you...Link..." She cried softly. All Link could do was hug her back and take in the warmth she was giving him. Somewhere in the back of Link's mind Link can hear Midna say."That a boy!"

Link stood up along with Diana. "We should go to the mirror chamber tomorrow...it's getting late." Link suggested. Diana nodded.

"So...now that we confessed our feelings does this make us a couple?" Link asked. Diana smiled at him.

"I guess so..." Diana answered intertwining her hand with his.

_"I pray we make throught ok...I just got to tell Diana how much I love her even though I really didn't say cuz I chickened out..." _Link thought as they were preparing to sleep.

"Good night Link..." Diana said walking off to her room.

"Good night Diana." Link said closing the door to his room. He walked to the softness of the bed and shed himself from his cloths to only be in his under garbments.

_Whew! A lot has happened! Ne? Anywho The final chapter shall be a wait since school is about to start soon and maybe this saturday or sunday I'll write who knows maybe even tomorrow but you guys are just gonna have to wait! Ja-ne! Review if you please!_


	10. Chapter 10

Bfly-hime:Well enjoy this last chapter because there will be no other one! And one other thing I know I know it was wrong of me to fast track the story but I'm not gonna change a thing after this so deal with it ok?! Cuz I'm not like any of you guys ok?! I'm not the best writer there is out there nor can I say I'm the worst because I tried my best to make this story great so that at least some of you guys like it! I'm putting my heart into this story so it can at least be an average kinda story!

Disclaimer: Don't own LOZ because I'm done writing this awesome story! Thank you thewindsong for helping me in the first two chapters! Anywho on with the story!

Diana's POV

Here we were standing face to face with Zant again, this time we were ready, this time we're gonna beat him to bloody pulp! Well instead of me blabbering about how Link and I are gonna beat Zant lets just go to where we stand so far.

Here we are blocking off the dark balls of twilight Zant was throwing at us. Good thing my sword was compelling his attacks or else I would have been in grave danger and Link would be protecting which I would have found weak from my part. I really don't like being a burden to him since Link has done so much for me as a youth...

Well looks like Zant has changed the setting to the heart of death mountain...

"Hold on to me while he does that.." Link whispered. I nodded. Pretty soon after three sword hits Zant changed the setting again this seemed to happen quite a few more times until finally he was done for.

There he was weakly sitting on his throne breathing heavily.

"Silly princess...the curse on you cannot be broken..." He said. We all glared at him.

"Tells us how to break the curse! Zant!" I ordered angrily.

Before he could say another word Midna's hair attacked him, causing Zant an instant death.

"It's ok...besides princess Zelda is in grave danger...Ganondorf has made his way to the castle...best worry about her." Midna said creating the portal out of the throne room.

I had a bad feeling of what may be ahead of us like a death of someone? But who? I wonder...I didn't want to alert Link with the news so I would just let him find out though deep down I knew it was a bad idea but..I didn't want him to hold back.

-Link's POV-

When we had arrived to the castle it was dark but even in the dark I knew something was bothering Diana but I knew if I said anything she would just doge my question so I ignored it for now. We walked through the town square and headed to the castle itself.

Midna ordered that we stand back while she uses the fused shadows. My eyes widen at the sight as Midna transformed into a sea creäture I've seen in books. Once it was over I ran to catch her. Luckily I made it in time.

"Well we best not keep my sister waiting I'm sure Ganon must've done something to her..." Diana stated. I nodded in agreement.

-Normal POV-

Our quest seekers have at last reached their last destination the castle of hyrule.

"I say we go left!" Link proclaimed. Diana simply shrugged.

The two teens made their way to the left door only to have a wall be placed around them. Than, moblins came charging at them. Diana readied herself to use spin attack. As Link was already attacking them. Diana gave out a fierce battle cry as she destroyed moblins. The wall disappeared when the moblin were no more.

Link and Diana went on ahead and opened the door Link stopped Diana in her tracks.

"Let me deal with them...this time." He said. Diana nodded. It didn't take long for Link to finnish off the moblins.

"Hey Link look there's something on the other side go look!" Diana said letting go of the chain she had pulled for the past few 3 minutes.

Link carefully stalked to the other side when suddenly the wall barrier appeared. The king bulkin.

"It's my turn to play." It said. Shocking Link and Diana.

Link stepped in the middle of the duel. Diana decided to sit this one out since Link could handle this without her.

Link's choice of techniques were the back slice, and the helmet splitter which were every affective.

"Enough! Take this." It said handing over the key that would open the main door to the castle.

The king bulkin rode his warthog beside the two teens.

"I follow the strong side...that is all I ever known..." It said then rode off to the exit.

"I find it weird that...it spoke..." Diana said.

"Let's go there's no time to waste!" Link said walking towards where the bulkin rode off to, with Diana close behind.

Link inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. It was dark when they entered.

"I don't like that it's too quiet...Link." Diana said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it...Diana we can do this." Link said trying to earn her confidence back.

Pretty soon yet another wall barrier was made around them. Link and Diana were back to back.

"You know what to do..." Link said. Diana nodded.

Diana slashed the foe in the rear causing it to lose speed then used a spin attack to knock out the recruits.

Link used the super spin attack on the foes knocking them cold for good.

When there were no more foes left the barrier disappeared and causing the big hallways to brighten up as well as filled with light.

"Let's go Link!" Diana said.

"Then you better hold on tight because we need to go up." Link said pointing up with his clawshot. Diana shook her head.

_Come on girl you can do this! _

Diana wrapped her arms around Link's mid section tightly.

"Afraid of heights?" He asked. All Diana could was nod as he pulled them closer to the chandelier.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." Link said.

They found themselves going from room to room and getting barrier caged a lot. Until, at last they have made it to the top.

"Ganon is here..and he's not alone...I sense the faint life energy of Zelda." Diana said. (Don't asked how it's possible after all Diana is the child of Din ne?).

Link proceeded to walking in the big hallway. Looking around until, he saw the head of one of the goddesses on the floor.

"Welcome to my castle..." Ganon said as he laughed.

"I've been dying to meet the person to end my parents..." Diana dangerously.

"Oo the childe of Din you're the copy of her for sure and the same rage look when she heard that Artemis had die...hehe however that rage only caused me to grow in power..." Ganon said.

"Shut up! I will kill you!" Diana said as tears of rage rolled down her face as she drew out her sword.

"Ha looks like you need to learn to control your anger." Ganon teased evilly.

Link put a hand on Diana's shoulder and said."Calm down Diana Ganon's only toying with you."

Diana nodded."I feel rage because heartless people like you should perish for good but I know that if that were the case the there would be no use for a hero..." She said. Link smiled knowing what she ment.

"Ha! What a laugh! Let's see if your little hero is what he is..." Ganondorf said shattering and aiming for Zelda.

Midna quickly flew to the princess putting herself in front of her, Ganon just smirked. He went right through her and into Zelda's body. Midna panicked she turned around and when it seemed like Midna was about to strike the princess she held back. Zelda opened her eyes causing Midna to fly backwards.

Diana was also pushed back by the tremendous force. Link ran towards them only to have stopped by Ganon's barrier.

"B-becareful...L-Link." Diana barely said. Link nodded turning back to face Zelda.

"You shall feel my wrath!" Ganon said.

When at last Link had weakened Ganondorf the barrier was gone Midna used the fused shadows and drove Ganondorf out of the hylian princess' body. Diana went to check in her sister.

"She has no life energy..." Diana said. Suddenly, Midna began to glow shiny star like objects flew towards Zelda surprising them.

Than, Zelda opened her eyes.

"Sister!" Diana said ready to cry. Zelda held her hand up to her.

''Don't cry...Diana I have a feeling this reunion is our last I hate to say asuch tragic to everyone..." Zelda said softly. Diana closed her eyes as tears began to flow.

"So let it be...written then...I'm sure my dear mother would grant me a wish...when I meet her again..." Diana said. This caused Link's eyes to widen.

"Wait what do you mean by when 'you meet Din again'? No way Diana don't you dare think that way you hear me?!" Link angrily stated. All Diana did was smile.

"Come down Link..." Diana said unable to say more. Link glared at her.

"Whatever...all there's left to do is beat that thing..." Link said pointing to the giant pig.

"This is your moment...Link...and I'm not gonna help I'm sure Midna is enough." Diana said. Midna's eyes soften for the first time.

"Come on Link let's bring him down!" Midna said. Thus all Link and Midna had to do was knock Ganon on the floor and strike his old wound.

"Well...there isn't much to d-" Midna was sentence short by the sudden change of Ganon's shape. Link and Zelda stared in wide-eyed.

"Take them to safety..." Diana whispered. Midna nodded as she used once again the fused shadows. Link knew what was about to happen.

"No wait stop!" Link shouted but it was too late. Diana began to glow a crisom red color then, looked up at Midna with her sword at hand.

"You ready?" Diana asked. All Midna did was growl. Diana battle cried as she charged at Ganondorf along with Midna.

Link and Zelda were transported to be in the fields of Hyrule. Suddenly, Link's sword began to glow a red color...

"That idiot! Why did she do that?" Link cried as he ended up impacting his face in his hands. All Zelda could do as comfort to the green clad was just stand there.

Suddenly Ganon was at the small hill smirking. He charged at them.

"If you truly loved my sister then take my hand." Zelda said. Link did as told.

"Goddesses that protect the land of hyrule...help me in my hour need to banish all evil..." Zelda prayed.

The two elfins were in a place filled with light. The light spirits were all gathered there was Zelda held in her hands light arrows.

"Link...I'm sure Diana would want you to make her last wish be true...so I beech you to do so..."Zelda said bowing to him. (In the end you all should know how it ends hero wins battle bad guys loses).

When at last Link had won the duel he felt empty inside he knew why of course. He was broken off his moment of emptiness by the light spirit's appearances. It was Midna sitting on the floor. Link didn't seem to have much of an affect of her being there.

The twilight princess came towards him.

"Link...I know it must be hard for you...but listen...Diana and I saw each other before she was taken...she said..'Tell Link to be happily...no matter what fate choose and that I love him without end.'' Midna said.

"I'll...try to do it for her..." Link said.

"I'm sure Diana would be pleased...Link.." Zelda stated.

"I hope I can..." Link said.

-somewhere in the heavens-

"Mother is there some way I can meet Link again?" Diana asked in hope.

"Child if I tell you I'm sure you will not like it..." Din said to her young daughter.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Diana said.

Din chuckled."I'm not surprised you are my child...very well have you ever heard of smash brothers?"

-The End-

_Whew finally done...wow its 12:54 am sorry for the lateness for those of you who waited anywho ja-ne everyone and nice reviews would be nice!_


End file.
